


Make a Wish

by Brea_hiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Alone, Distopia, F/M, Irish Language, Luck of the Irish, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brea_hiddles/pseuds/Brea_hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya wakes up to find herself alone. She thinks she is the only human being left-until Tom appears. As time goes on, the duo seem to think less about the problem at hand, and more about how much the two have in common. </p><p>Exploring the idea: If there were only two people left in the world, would they fall in love with each other? Is it inevitable because of human nature? Or do they have a choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Brought this over from old FanFic account and did some editing. Let's see how this goes :)  
> Xx. Please comment, kudos, bookmark if you enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**

DAY 3:

 

My name is Anya Brynes. I am 25 years old. I am keeping this diary so that whoever finds this can know what really happened on that day. January 26, 2017. It was three days ago. Before that life was pretty normal until I woke up to find myself alone. I know that sounds a little strange. What do I mean by alone right?

 

I don't mean that I didn't have a lover next to me. (That kind of happens everyday for me but uhm yeah) I mean that there wasn't another human being around, anywhere. Not in the streets. Not in my apartment building. Not in any nearby buildings actually. I even drove to take the ferry to London. No one was at the ferry. I eventually got it to work and went across the channel. (My father gave me boating lessons as a little girl hence the reason I can drive a ferry)

 

After trudging across that land I was in London. No one was there either. It was very, very weird and scary. After holing up in a local hotel I got some paper and starting thinking. I finally have concluded what may have happened. It's going to sound crazy, so bare with me.

 

So...four days ago:

 

I was running late for work, as usual. I worked in the local pub down the street from my school, Trinity College in Dublin. I worked a long shift with pervs, drunks, bitches, the usual, before heading back to the college where I was taking Mythology 450.

 

To make life even worse I ended up sleeping in the break room for over two hours and when I showed up for my class it was over. Did I mention I had a huge exam in that class as well? After the students left I saw my teacher, a seemingly nice old lady. She was very strict though and was very serious about her job and her class. I knew that excuses would not work on her.

 

"Mrs. Calli! I am so sorry about missing the test. It's no excuse either I fell asleep. Is there any way I can retake the test?" I also gave her my puppy dog eyes as well.

 

She gave me a glance over, her face neutral. "I can't let you make it up." She finally said.

 

I sighed and nodded. "I understand."

 

“But..." At that word I popped my head up. "You can receive 30 points extra credit, which is half the test grade, if you write a paper on a lecture happening tomorrow. It's on the luck of the Irish, very fascinating lecture series." I just nod my head enthusiastically. "Be here at 7 pm. On time tomorrow and you will be okay Anya."

 

I thanked her and headed out. 

* * *

 

 

I woke the following day early. The sun was slowly rising and I heard the shower start in my apartment. I walked outside my room to the kitchen, my banging head telling me to get some coffee, but I saw my roommate sitting there drinking it. She was on her phone, oblivious. Muttering to myself I went to take a shower and I heard a guy singing…

“Who is that in there?” I asked my roommate. She told me it was her hook up last night. I shook my head and prepared for my day, which only seemed to get worse. I failed my math test, a squirrel on campus took my small notebook for History, and someone banged the side of my car. I decided to stay on campus until the lecture, and at 7pm sharp I was in the lecture hall and I saw Mrs. Calli coming out to welcome us.

 

"Okay today class we are learning about the luck of the Irish. We will be answering the following question. 'What do the Irish believe is lucky or unlucky?' Also go into great detail about the forms of their luck as well.

 

Now who can tell me an obvious answer for what Irish believe is lucky?"

 

A kid in the front answers. "Four leaf Clover!" He shouts.

 

"Yes that is a typical answer. Do you know why the Irish find it so lucky?"

 

The same kid answers. "They thought it contained magical protection and could ward off evil spirits. There was also talk that Eve carried a four leaf clover in the garden of Eden. Therefore, anyone who carries one will have a piece of paradise with them."

 

Mrs. Calli seemed satisfied with the answer. "Yes some people believe that Eve carried a clover in the garden. Although, Christians don't believe that happened and most people believe it a rumor because there is no talk of a clover in the Bible. Does anyone else have any other suggestions?"

 

The rest of the class is quiet giving her a chance to talk. "Okay then I will go into depth what researchers have found or believe. First off each leaf on the clover represents something.

 

First for faith. Second for hope. Third love. And Fourth luck.

 

The first clover was found in Japan. But the Irish often say that the green hills of the Emerald Isle (Ireland) contain more four-leaf clovers than anywhere else. Hence, the "luck o' the Irish."Children in the Middle Ages believed that they could see fairies if they carried a four-leaf clover. It became a great game for them to search the garden first for a four-leaf clover, and again for fairies! People even say that since the clover can offer protection it can also grant wishes. It's in 1000 year old Irish stories and myths.

 

But the odds of finding a four-leaf clover have been calculated at 10,000 to 1! If you do find one, you are lucky indeed. Okay class that is all we time for today if you have questions please see me afterwards."

 

I left the class after that and received a text saying that I had to come in again for another shift at work. I went to my car and found it wouldn't start. I tried three more times and still nothing. I hit the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the horn and getting glares from other class mates. This was turning out to be a great day. I gave up on the car and instead walked around campus. I sat on a bench that was on a grass hill. With the hill being slanted I could easily see the sunset it was beautiful.

 

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I shifted my hand on the bench and touched something wet. I immediately recoiled my hand before seeing something green. I looked closer and saw a cluster of clovers. I chuckled at the irony. "Let me guess there's a four leaf clover?"

 

After shifting through the cluster of them I saw one that was off a little ways from the group. There it sat the infamous four leaf clover. The lecture kept playing in my head and curiosity took over.

 

Grabbing it and feeling ridiculous I closed my eyes. “I need faith, hope, love, and some luck today.”

 

The utter silence reminded me of how I felt very ridiculous and after a few minutes I gave up. "Knew this wouldn't work." I muttered.

 

This is my only explanation of what could have possibly happened. It sounds crazy, insane, unbelievable, but at the same time the only thing to explain this, because the next day I woke up and everyone was gone. I have been eating the snacks in the fridge as I thought about this for the past three days. I didn't really know what to do. I did what any normal college student would do.

 

I drove around like I owned the place...literally. I picked up random cars and drove around seeing nearby stores and going shopping. I know it seems bad like shouldn't I be trying to get everyone back or find answers?

 

Honestly I was a little wasted when I first started prancing around the shops. I had gotten a bottle of champagne from a local hotel. It was the fancy kind and I downed the bottle before driving around. Alcohol is my escape.

 

I walked into shops like Louis Vuitton and Chanel. After spending the day shopping I kicked off my shoes and went to the Ritz hotel. Whisked myself up into the presidential suite and then I jumped onto the bed.

 

The sun was setting, turning into a nice night. I have never been to London before. The city laid spread before me. I could do anything I realized, yet nothing.

 

The windows were open from the balcony. I saw a big grand piano sitting in the next room. Memories of my childhood popped into my head.

_My grandmother sitting on the bench, playing Bach with me in her lap._

_Taking piano lessons from my strict teacher._

_Going to my Grandmother’s retirement home to show her my success._

_Playing Bach at her funeral._

Tears welled in my eyes and the piano drew me like a magnet. Music has always been a way of expression for me. I haven’t touched a piano in two years, yet the rhythm and music inclination has never left me. My finger tips move on their own, playing the songs I memorized and hammered out. My feet play the pedals, intertwining and the music slowly lifts into the air. When I close my eyes I can see the music in the air. It’s like a river, flowing and curving. It’s nice to hear something other than silence.

 

But the minute I stopped playing, there was nothing. At first the silence was nice but after a while it got unnerving. I looked out the window, there was nothing out there. No animals. Not a sound. It was eery.

 

I was about to shut the window when I heard something. "Eyyyy..Hey!" Was that what I thought I heard? I went out onto the balcony and sure enough there was a man down there.

 

Relief flushed through me. "Hey! Is anybody there?" I wasn't alone. I wasn't alone. I didn't have to be alone. Wait, who was this man? Why is he here? Did he have something to do with this?Those were the thoughts flowing into my mind. 

 

I quickly turned off the light and ran out of the room. Since this was the presidential suite, it was on it’s own floor. I had to take the elevator down. Running I quickly hit the elevator’s button, it dinged and standing in the elevator was the man from downstairs.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened I ran the opposite direction. I saw a glimpse of him up close and his height shocked me because he was so tall. The door to the stairs was getting closer and closer to me. In the door I saw his reflection right behind me. I reached for the door and threw it open, running down the stairs.

* * *

 

“Wait! Please! Stop!” He yelled at me and by the distance of his voice I knew he was gaining on me. A little bit of energy seemed to be pushed into me, because I ran down even faster and was soon a whole floor ahead of him.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you! Please I just want some answers!” He yelled again.

 

Was I not in this same situation before? Needing answers? I still don’t have any answers, I thought. When I reached a floor door I ran and went inside of an empty room. (I had gotten the master key downstairs, enabling me to go into any room.)

I had a strategy plan. The stomping of footsteps alerted me of how far away he was.

This room was a suite complete with a huge dining room area. In the middle sat a huge dining room table, able to sit at least ten people. I quickly separated the chairs on one side and stood at the far end of the long dining table. Then I waited.

 

He came in slightly out of breath, breathing hard. “Gave me quite a challenge, chasing after you…” He blurted out.

 

I grabbed a chair to put even more space between us. “You have five minutes to convince me you weren’t behind this, you aren’t going to hurt me, and that you deserve for me to listen.” I said.

 

The man licked his lips, “Wow…put me on the spot don’t you? Alright. I will tell you exactly what happened, three days ago I woke up to find myself the only person in London. There was no winter traffic, no cars honking, no bloke yelling, nothing. There was complete and utter silence. I travelled around the city for days looking for somebody, anybody. The internet was down and the tele wasn’t working. I saw no one and no animals either. I honestly thought I was the last person here. I-I just couldn’t deal with that. I came here and heard you playing the piano. I’m sorry if I scared you. I promise I am in the same predicament as you-unless you know what is happening?” 

 

I shook my head at his question. 

“Okay I figured. Do you trust me now? That I am not going to hurt you?” He asked.

I waved the makeshift weapon in my hand. I was holding a metal centerpiece from the dining table. It was large, golden, and shaped like a square. “I don’t completely trust you, but I do trust you with this in my hand.”

He eyed the object warily, “Really? Do you not know who I am?”

I looked him up and down before replying, “Should I?” I questioned.

Tom seemed to blush for a moment, “Uhm…I’m an actor, but never mind that. Forget I said anything about it. My name is Tom Hiddleston.”

“Nice to meet you Tom, I am Anya Brynes.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Who is Tom Hiddleston? Well he's currently the only male in the world right now. Or at the very least in London.

 

He is the only other person I can see for miles and he's not a bad choice of company. The sun has starting to go down and it's raining a little.

 

"Well, do you want to stay here since it's getting so dark?" I ask gesturing to the hotel. Thankfully, the lights are still on. I'm hoping they stay on for a few more days.

 

"Yes because looking through the streets there is no way to maneuver a car through that." I feel the wind pick up a bit and I get a sudden chill. The silence is creeping in again as the sun fades away.

 

"Okay let's go inside then."

 

We make our way to the hallway, where an array of rooms sit. Tom takes the room directly across from mine, I open the door for him with the master key, and then go to my room.

 

As I’m closing my door Tom calls out, "If you need anything come ask. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

 

I nod quietly before shutting the door.

 

I look around the lavish room, feeling empty. The furniture is luxurious, as is the rest of the room, but really…what does it matter now? There are only two people left in here and in London. Nothing can replace or substitute people. They bring love, grief, anger…emotions and experiences of life into everyone. An object is only special because it can be linked to a certain memory, or a connection fulfilled. I’m still convinced everyone;s disappearance is my fault. The four leaf clover, the lecture….all of it adds up. I only wished for faith, hope, love, and luck. But it’s like the clover knew what I really wanted deep down inside. I selfishly wanted to have the perfect life, complete with an amazing roommate, top notch grades, recognition, and for everything to go my little way. I wanted everyone who was annoying or rude to disappear. The clover could have been punishing me by sending everyone away. 

I have tried using a telephone and there is no service. I have heard no words from my family, who all live in northern Ireland. 

 

I made a wish, unintentionally, but I still wished for it. For a moment I really wanted to be all alone. I thought having less people was good. I focused on the negative encounters I've had at work or school and missed the memorable and happy moments I've had with others. The time when I got my first bike, when I got accepted into the University, the first time I held my baby nephew…my first kiss, when I had my first boyfriend.

 

All of these moments and memories could not have been possible without my friends and family. I am such an idiot for wishing all of that away.

 

Looking back I see the bad moments and memories shined a brighter light on my good ones. You need the bad to counteract the good. In order to appreciate a good day or the fun memory. One cannot exist without the other. Ying and Yang.

 

I really hope I can find a way to break this wish, or curse. I pop out of bed as an idea comes to my head-I can do some research on it!

 

I go to the computer in the suite and turn it on. As I go to google homepage it says 'No wireless connection'. I could face palm right now.

 

There is no one to work the internet. If I was a technology lover this would be my worst nightmare. I'm thankful I only have a barely functioning iPhone 5.

 

Hmm…no internet, no research. I guess I could go to the library and do research the old fashion way. With books and stuff.

 

But where as the library from here? I could ask Tom-  But no I can’t. He will want to know why and I will have to tell him I am the one who wished this. He will never forgive me. I need to keep this a secret from him. He's one of the only reasons I might stay sane. Without him, I would have no one. I will have to find another way to get to the library.

* * *

 

_Why would you do this? A voice is hissing at me. I walk around in a small field. Dark, ominous clouds are off the horizon._

 

_"Why would you wish me away, Anya?"_

 

_"Who's there?" I yell out. No answer. A breeze comes through the trees._

 

_"Anya, what have I ever done to you?" I know that voice. It's my mother's voice. "I gave birth to you, helped you with your homework, cooked you cookies, loved you like any mother should. Where did I go wrong?"_

 

_"No-Mom-no! I love you I didn't mean to-"_

 

_"What about me Anya. You're best friend. I was what got you through those college years and High School. You had no friends before you met me. But I guess I wasn't a good enough friend for you to keep me."_

 

_"I'm sorry! Both of you I didn't mean-"_

 

_"Auntie Anya." I close my eyes. This is by far the worst person I've had to face. Standing in the field is my five year old nephew. With sweet, innocent and hurt eyes he looks up at me. "I only have five years of my life. What about the rest Auntie? Why do you hate me?"_

 

_No! No! I need this out of my head. All of them. I can't deal with it._

 

_The clouds are right above me now and I see a flash of lightening-_

 

I bolt up in bed, sweating. Trying to get my breathing down I look around the room. It's dark and the power is out. I hear a door flapping and see the balcony door swinging in the wind. It's raining outside, just like in my dream. There is a storm outside and I quickly close the door before anymore water can come in.

 

I lean against the door and slide to the floor. My chest feels heavy and my head hurts. The dream was too vivid. My conscience is telling me I need to get back my loved ones. But again the question is, how?

 

The door to my suite flies open catching my by surprise. My eyes are wide with fear as I see a tall man walk in.

 

"Anya?" I breath a sigh of relief. It's Tom. He walks in, looking bleary eyed. His hair is messy, in a cute way, and he's stumbling around my room.

 

I hear him say "Fuck" as he trips over one of my shoes strewn across the room. I finally get up and give him a hand, maneuvering him around to the chair.

 

"I'm sorry for the mess. Does it hurt?" I can barely make out of his face in the dark room. But I can still see him shake his head.

 

"No it doesn't. I came in because I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

 

I don't remember screaming…it must have been from my nightmare. A shiver crawls up my spine as I remember it.

 

"I'm fine it was…a nightmare. Sorry for the scare." I feel a little embarrassed and really freaked out. But I don't want Tom to have to babysit me, we literally just met.

 

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asks. "I will sleep on the couch obviously, but I think having someone in this room with you, could help. What do you say?" He reaches out his hand to help me up. I shakily take it.

 

I used to not let anyone see me like this, it's weak. I'm not weak. "No, it's fine. I think it's just the weather that scared me. But I can sleep. I won't bother you anymore."

 

He gives me a pitiful look, but thankfully doesn't push it. "Okay, well I will be right down the hall. If you have another nightmare I want you to come see me, okay?"

 

I give him a small nod before he starts walking out the door. As he is shutting the door a big flash of lightning hits the pole outside of my window, making me scream.

 

I have my hand over my heart, commanding it to slow down. I think that he has left, but a hand on my shoulder tells me he didn't.

 

"Lay down. Sleep. I will be over on the couch." He doesn't give me time to answer, instead pulling the covers over me. He grabs a comforter from the closet and plumps down on the couch.

 

We don't speak anymore instead try to sleep, but I hope he knows how grateful I am for him staying.

* * *

 

 

The rest of night I sleep with ease. In the morning a loud crash wakes me up and I bolt upright in bed and see the balcony doors swung open. Tom isn’t on the couch anymore, I don’t know where he is. I see a flash of green and then it’s gone. Cautiously, I get up out of the bed and make my way toward the door. 

 

I hear a strange noise, like shrieking from a distance. I make my way to the outside of the balcony. A strange woman is floating there, with bright green hair and complexion. Suddenly, she turns toward me, “AHHHHHHHH!” Her scream hits my ear drums.

 

I suddenly wake up and look around. Was it a dream? I’m still in bed, the balcony is closed, and Tom is walking around the room. There is a bit of sunlight streaming in as well.

It was another dream, I realize. 

 

I don’t know why I keep dreaming nightmares. Tom notices me awake and smiles at me, “Good morning. I just woke up as well. How did you sleep?”

 

“Just fine.” I lie. 

 

The rest of the morning gets away from us as we try to figure out what we can eat. We head down to the hotel’s massive kitchen. Most of the food is fresh and we end up making a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. I also need coffee.

 

Tom is pretty quiet this morning. I know he is thinking about our current predicament. As I’m digging into my eggs I start a conversation. “I think I might have a plan.” I blurt out.

 

Tom looks at me. We are sitting pretty close, there was only a small dining table in the kitchen. Obviously the hotel didn’t want staff to sit while on the job. I can see Tom’s feature much more close now. He has pretty, clear eyes, sharp cheekbones and thin lips. His eye brows are sparse, but give enough definition. He is clearly a handsome man and he did mention himself an actor…I’ve never seen his movies, but I imagine he looks great on the big screen. I get a sense of a quiet energy from him. Tom must be quite a personality when he is up to speed on life. Right now he looks dead tired and almost blank. 

“Shoot.” He says, munching on toast.

 

“We know we are the only people in this area, presumably London, maybe even England…even Europe. But we don’t know for certain right? What if we went to a radio station, somehow got it going, and sent out a message? We could find out if there are more people. What if it only happened here in London?”

 

Tom seemed to think it over. “This is brilliant Anya! We can go to the local radio station to send out a broadcast, or wave, to the world. Unfortunately, it's about on the other side of London, towards Covent Garden. It's the 95.8 Capital Fm station. I don’t know how we’re going to get there though…”

 

I nod, remembering the lines of random cars in the streets of London. It would be impossible to drive there and biking is out of the option because of the wet streets. “I think walking would be the only thing we could do…” I say. Tom nods in agreement.

“I will get a map from the lobby and we can mark out the possible paths to take. You get ready for us to leave, can you grab some supplies for our trip? Maybe some food and jackets if you can find some?” Tom asked.

I agreed and went to look for supplies. I found some fruit like oranges, bananas, and I found some protein bars. There was bottled water as well. I figured if we really needed to we could stop some place else. 

In the lobby I noticed a small clothing store. I grabbed two hoodies and went to meet Tom.

 

He was marking the map meticulously. “They were doing construction on this street…we should go around.” He mumbled. 

 

“Do you have the whole of London in your head?” I teased.

 

Tom smiled, “One would think. Unfortunately, I am a mere actor, storyteller and not a taxi. Unless I got a role for that.”

 

I was very curious about his acting career but I knew now was not the time to ask. We had more important tasks at hand.

  
“Okay I done. I have a pretty good overview. Are you ready to go?” Tom asked.

 

I put the backpack on, that I found in the lobby, and followed Tom out of the door.

 

We’re going on an adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for the kudos! Please leave a comment/kudos :) I appreciate them a lot!  
> I hope the double dream wasn't too weird for anyone...I will be explaining that in a later chapter.  
> Wanted to mention I originally posted this on fanfic, but deleted it. When I had it up someone mentioned how they found it humbling for Anya to not know Tom...I really liked her description of that. Very often we, I know I do at least, assume that because someone is famous EVERYONE must know them! But how often we are very wrong about that. Found it interesting.  
> Anyways, hope to post again soon!  
> Thanks for the support.  
> Xx.


End file.
